


Pizza

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Stages of Love Series 1: Stages of Love [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-14
Updated: 2006-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a mundane seduction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: romance

Daniel is panicking by the time he gets into the car to drive to Jack's. There's beer in the passenger seat next to him, though he knows Jack will have some. Daniel just feels weird showing up empty-handed.

Is this a date? Does he want it to be? Daniel shies away from those questions. He doesn't even know what he feels for Jack. Sure, the other man makes Daniel's pants feel too tight just by fingering his P90, but is there more to it? Daniel had never even thought about it before. The chances that Jack was interested had seemed slim, there hadn't been a point. Until now.

Daniel pulls up in front of Jack's house but doesn't leave the car. Jack probably doesn't want more than a casual fuck. Twenty-four hours ago, Daniel would have said he wanted the same thing – not that he'd be talking about it – but now he's not sure. His insides are too fluttery, and he's feeling depressingly light-headed. Daniel runs a hand through his hair, grabs the beer, and gets out of the car.

The door opens before Daniel gets a chance to knock, and the navy button-down, fitted white t-shirt, and jeans that Jack is wearing are enough to make Daniel's brain melt. "Sweet, you brought more beer," Jack says, and Daniel snaps back to reality.

Jack takes the beer from Daniel's unresisting hands and goes into the kitchen. "The game should be starting any minute, and the pizza's here," he hears Jack say as he tosses his coat on a chair and follows Jack. There's a pizza box on the counter, and Jack has disappeared into the fridge so that only his delightfully denim-clad ass and legs are visible. On the kitchen table is an empty bottle of Jack Daniels (probably the one they finished last weekend). Sitting in the bottle is a single red rose.

Jack backs out of the fridge, a bottle of beer in each hand, and closes it with his hip. He looks at the rose as well, and then at Daniel, and Daniel swears Jack is blushing.


End file.
